


Woosan Drabbles

by Noturjam



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, Prompt Fic, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noturjam/pseuds/Noturjam
Summary: I wish my writing skills were as brilliant as my imagination.(Some dark content ahead! You have been warned.)
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Woosan Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> The following drabbles/prompts are free to use however and whenever you please as long as credit is provided.

(Inspired by: https://youtu.be/VagES3pxttQ)

They never noticed. Not even his closest friend, Wooyoung, whom he clung to almost 24/7.

To say that San was just odd is an understatement. Sure he lacked some self-esteem, harshly criticized himself, _played some mind-games to control his friends_ , spaced out a lot, _enjoyed lying to get his own way_ , apologized a little bit too much, _desired dangerous behaviors_ , and that's about it. Everyone does that, _don't they?_ It is not like he would steal or murder someone. He was not insane! To them, he was the definition of charismatic. He was funny and optimistic. He held so much talents, and saw the best in people. San was charming.

See? He was normal. 

They never noticed. Not even his closest friend, Wooyoung. His sweet, beautiful and lovely Wooyoung. "I'm so grateful to have you in my life." San told him that day with a sly smile plastered on his face. He did love him. He loved his pretty under eye and lip moles. He loved his heavenly soft and soothing voice, _oh god_. He loved the way his eyes disappear and cheekbones raise to reveal a little dimple whenever he smiled. He loved his habit of always running his hands through his delicate hair. The way he pouts and whines whenever he is scolded. The way he gets insecure about his weight. The way he is very sociable and friendly _opposed to him_. 

No, he was definitely not obsessed.

Wooyoung was that friend he would proudly show off to everyone. They always get along no matter what, and he wished they could be more than just best friends. _'I'm sorry Wooyoung, but I think I love you more than that'_. He wanted him so bad. _He needed him_. He wanted to shower him with love and appreciation. He wanted to kiss those plump soft lips of his, he wanted to taste him, to feel every part of him, to love him, _to break him_ , to fix him, to love him more, _to kill him_..

San was normal. Maybe a little bit sadist with extreme delusions and a vivid imagination, and that's about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Willing to add more if suggested.


End file.
